parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: In Harmony (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of In Harmony from The Little Mermaid. Song: * In Harmony Song From: * The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Dinosaur King: Maui Owie) * Zoe Drake: What makes someone special? * Judy Hopps: I suppose it all depends. * Misty: It's what's unique in each of us * Brittany Miller: That we all share as friends. * Rei Hino: The difference is our differences, maybe smaller great. * Olivia Flaversham: Variety add spice to life, so we should celebrate... * Sawyer: In harmony. Harmony. * Becky Lopez: You're you, I'm me. Together we can live in harmony. * Serena: If there was only one note,how boring life would be? * Pocahontas: I'm glad there are so many notes in many different keys! * Emmy: I hear each voice singing with a special quality. * Usagi Tsukino: And when we sing together we bring music to the sea... * Kim Possible: In harmony. * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): Harmony. * Jasmine: You're you, I'm me. Together we can live in harmony. * Moana: In harmony. * (Singing Cast from Rover Dangerfield During "I'll Never Do it On a Christmas Tree"): Harmony. * Webby: You're you, I'm me. Together we can live in harmony. * (Beach Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Sun, Surf, and Science) * (Boat Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Stayin' Afloat) * (Beach Scene from Wedding Peach) * (Singing Cast from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): In harmony. * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure During "You're One of Us Now"): Harmony. * Makoto Kino: You're you, I'm me. Together we can live in harmony. * (Singing Cast from An American Tail During "A Duo"): You're you, I'm me. Together we can live in harmony. * (Ending Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest") * Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful. Clips/Years/Companies: * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie, & Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Pokemon the Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Moon Star is Born, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pokemon (A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship; @1997 OLM) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Dragon Tales (To Fly with Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sun, Surf, and Science; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Stayin' Afloat; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Wedding Peach (Revival of the Love Angels! We'll Fight, Even When We Go to the Beach; @1995-1996 OLM) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Summer Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript